Day four.wmv
"Когда обратная песня исцеления повторилась, должно быть, в 50-й раз, я просто помню, как стоял в центре южного города Часов, понимая, что я никогда не чувствовал себя таким одиноким в видеоигре раньше." :- Джад, в сводке за day four.wmv :'day four.wmv '- это первое видео Haunted Cartridge Arc, а также третье видео canon в ARG. Ему предшествует прототип пролога: All Consume Kills (Warning: Extremely Graphic), а затем BEN.wmv. : :Все три версии резюме видео доступны ниже. Синопсис Хорошо, /x/, мне нужна твоя помощь с этим. Это не копипаста, это долгое чтение, но я чувствую, что моя безопасность или благополучие могут очень хорошо зависеть от этого. Это связано с видеоиграми, особенно маской майоры, и это самое жуткое дерьмо, которое когда-либо случалось со мной за всю мою жизнь. Сказав это, я недавно переехал в свою комнату в общежитии, начиная со второго курса в колледже, и мой друг дал мне свой старый Nintendo 64, чтобы играть. Я был в восторге, мягко говоря, я мог, наконец, играть во все те старые игры моей юности, к которым я не прикасался по крайней мере в течение десятилетия. Его Nintendo 64 поставляется с одним желтым контроллером и довольно дрянной копией Super Smash Brothers, и хотя нищие не могут выбирать, само собой разумеется, что это не заняло много времени, пока мне не стало скучно избивать процессоры LVL 9. В тот уик-энд я решил проехаться по нескольким районам примерно за двадцать минут от кампуса, наживаясь на местных гаражных распродажах, надеясь выиграть на некоторых хороших сделках от невежественных родителей). Я закончил тем, что взял копию Pokemon Stadium, Goldeneye (fuck yeah), F-Zero и два других контроллера за два доллара. Удовлетворенная, я начала выезжать из этого района, когда мое внимание привлек последний дом. Я до сих пор не знаю, почему это произошло, там не было машин, и только один стол был установлен со случайным хламом на нем, но что-то меня туда привлекло. Я обычно доверяю своей интуиции в таких вещах, поэтому я вышел из машины, и меня приветствовал старик. Его внешний вид был, за неимением лучшего слова, неприятен. Странно, но если бы вы спросили меня, почему я думаю, что он был недоволен, я не смогла бы точно определить что - то-просто было что-то в нем, что заставило меня нервничать, я не могу объяснить это. Все, что я могу вам сказать, это то, что если бы это не было в середине дня, и не было других людей на расстоянии крика, я бы даже не подумал приблизиться к этому человеку. Он криво улыбнулся мне и спросил, что я ищу, и тут же я заметил, что он, должно быть, ослеп в одном из своих глаз; его правый глаз имел тот самый "остекленевший" взгляд. Я заставила себя посмотреть ему в левый глаз, стараясь не обидеть его, и спросила, есть ли у него старые видеоигры. Я уже думал, как бы мне вежливо извиниться, если бы он сказал мне, что понятия не имеет, что такое видеоигры, но, к моему удивлению, он сказал, что у него есть несколько из них в старой коробке. Он заверил меня, что скоро вернется, и повернулся, чтобы вернуться в гараж. Глядя, как он ковыляет прочь, я не мог не заметить, что он продает на своем столе. Завалы на его столе были скорее... своеобразные картины; различные произведения искусства, которые выглядели как чернильные кляксы, которые психиатр мог бы показать вам. Любопытствуя, я просмотрел их-было очевидно, почему никто не посещал гаражную распродажу этого парня, они не были точно эстетически приятными. Когда я подошел к последнему, он почему - то выглядел почти как маска майоры-такое же сердцевидное тело с маленькими шипами, выступающими наружу. Сначала я просто думал, что, поскольку я тайно надеялся найти эту игру на этих гаражных распродажах, какая-то фрейдистская фигня проецировалась в чернильные кляксы, но учитывая события, которые произошли позже, я не так уверен сейчас. Я должен был спросить этого человека об этом. Жаль, что я не спросил об этом этого человека. Посмотрев на пятно в форме майоры, я поднял глаза и увидел, что старик внезапно появился снова, вытянув перед собой руки и улыбаясь мне. Признаюсь, я подпрыгнул от неожиданности и нервно рассмеялся, когда он протянул мне картридж Nintendo 64. Это был стандартный серый цвет, за исключением того, что кто-то написал Majora на нем черным постоянным маркером. У меня внутри все сжалось, когда я поняла, какое это совпадение, и спросила его, сколько он за него хочет. The old man smiled at me and told me that I could have it for free, that it used to belong to a kid who was about my age that didn't live here anymore. There was something weird about how the man phrased that, but I didn't really pay any attention to then, I was too caught up in not only finding this game but getting it for free. Я напомнил себе, чтобы быть немного скептическим, так как это выглядело как довольно сомнительный картридж, и нет никакой гарантии, что он будет работать, но затем оптимист внутри меня вмешался, что, возможно, это была какая-то бета-версия или пиратская версия игры, и это было все, что мне нужно было вернуться на cloud nine. Я поблагодарил мужчину, а тот улыбнулся мне и пожелал всего хорошего, сказав: "До свидания!- ...по крайней мере, мне так показалось. Всю дорогу до дома меня не покидало мучительное сомнение, что этот человек сказал что-то еще. Мои опасения подтвердились, когда я загрузил игру (к моему удивлению, это сработало просто отлично), и был один файл сохранения с именем просто "Бен". - Прощай, Бен, - говорил он, - Прощай, Бен. Мне стало жалко этого человека, очевидно дедушку и бабушку, явно впавшего в маразм, и я - по той или иной причине - напомнил ему его внука "Бена". Из любопытства я посмотрел на сохраненный файл. Глядя на это, я мог бы сказать, что он был довольно далеко в игре - у него были почти все маски и 3/4 остатков боссов. Я заметил, что он использовал статую совы, чтобы спасти свою игру, он был на 3-й день и у храма каменной башни с едва ли часом, оставшимся до падения Луны. Помню, я подумал, Как жаль, что он так близко подошел к победе в этой игре, но так и не закончил ее. Я сделал новый файл под названием "ссылка" из традиции и начал игру, готовый вновь пережить свое детство. Для такого тенистого игрового картриджа я был впечатлен тем, как гладко он работал - буквально так же, как розничная копия игры, за исключением нескольких незначительных икот здесь и там (например, текстуры там, где их не должно быть, случайные вспышки роликов через нечетные интервалы, но ничего слишком плохого). Однако единственное, что немного нервировало, было то, что иногда НПС называли меня "линк", а в другое время они называли меня "Бен". Я решил, что это просто ошибка - случайность в программировании, из-за которой наши файлы путаются или что-то еще. Это действительно немного пугало меня, хотя через некоторое время, и это было вокруг после того, как я избил храм Woodfall, который я, к сожалению, вошел в файлы сохранения и удалил "BEN" (я намеревался сохранить файл только из уважения к первоначальному владельцу игры, это не так, как мне нужны были два файла в любом случае), надеясь, что это решит проблему. Это было и не было, теперь NPC не называли меня ничем, где мое имя должно было быть в диалоге, там было просто пустое место (мое имя файла сохранения все еще называлось "ссылка"). Расстроенный и с домашним заданием, которое нужно было сделать, я отложил игру на день. Вчера вечером я снова начал играть в эту игру, получая объектив истины и продвигаясь к завершению храма снежной головы. Теперь некоторые из вас, более хардкорные игроки маски Majora, знают о" 4-м дне " Глюка - для тех, кто этого не делает, вы можете погуглить его, но суть его заключается в том, что прямо, когда часы собираются ударить 00:00:00 в последний день, вы разговариваете с астрономом и смотрите в телескоп. Если вы правильно определяете время, обратный отсчет исчезает, и у вас, по существу, есть еще один день, чтобы закончить все, что вы делали. Решив сделать Глюк, чтобы попытаться закончить Snowhead Temple, я случайно получил его прямо с первой попытки, и счетчик времени внизу исчез. Однако, когда я нажал B, чтобы выйти из телескопа, вместо того, чтобы поприветствовать астронома, я оказался в бойцовской комнате Majora boss в конце игры (Триппи боксировал на арене), уставившись на парящего надо мной черепа ребенка. Не было никакого звука, только он плавал в воздухе надо мной, и фоновая музыка, которая была обычной для этого района (но все еще жуткая). Сразу же мои ладони вспотели-это было определенно ненормально. Череп ребенка никогда не появлялся здесь. Я пытался передвигаться по этому району, и куда бы я ни шел, череп ребенка всегда будет стоять передо мной, глядя на меня, ничего не говоря. Однако ничего не произошло, и это продолжалось около шестидесяти секунд. Я думал, что игра прослушивается или что - то в этом роде-но я уже начал сильно сомневаться в этом. Я уже собирался потянуться к кнопке сброса, когда на моем экране появился текст: "вы не уверены, почему, но у вас, по-видимому, была бронь...- Я сразу узнал это сообщение - ты получаешь его, когда получаешь ключ от номера от Анджу в Сток пот ИНН, но почему оно играло здесь? Я отказывался даже думать о том, что это было почти так же, как если бы игра пыталась общаться со мной. Я снова начал перемещаться по комнате, проверяя, был ли это какой - то триггер, который позволял мне взаимодействовать с чем-то здесь, затем я понял, насколько глупо я был-даже думать, что кто-то может перепрограммировать игру, как это было абсурдно. И действительно, через пятнадцать секунд на экране появилось еще одно сообщение, и снова, как и в первый раз, это была уже существующая фраза: "Идите в логово босса храма? Да/Нет". Я остановился на секунду, размышляя над тем, что я должен нажать и как будет реагировать игра, когда я понял, что не могу выбрать нет. Сделав глубокий вдох, я нажала Yes и экран побелел, с надписью "Dawn of a New Day" с подтекстом исчезла надпись:"||||||||" под ним. Место, куда я был перенесен, наполнило меня самым сильным чувством ужаса и надвигающегося страха, которые я когда-либо испытывал Единственный способ, которым я могу описать то, что я чувствовал здесь, - это иметь это чувство необъяснимой депрессии в глубоком масштабе. Обычно я не впадаю в депрессию, но то, что я чувствовала здесь, было чувством, о существовании которого я даже не подозревала - это было такое извращенное, мощное присутствие, которое, казалось, захлестнуло меня. Я оказался в какой-то странной сумеречной версии часового города. Я вышел из Часовой башни (как вы обычно делаете, когда начинаете с первого дня) только для того, чтобы обнаружить, что все жители ушли. Обычно с 4-м днем Глюка вы все еще можете найти охранников и собаку, которая бегает вокруг башни - на этот раз они все ушли. На смену им пришло зловещее ощущение, что там, в том же самом месте, что и я, есть что-то еще и оно наблюдает за мной. У меня было четыре сердца на мое имя и поклон героя, но в этот момент я даже не рассматривался для моего аватара, я чувствовал, что лично я был в какой-то опасности. Пожалуй, самой пугающей вещью была музыка - это была песня исцеления, вырванная прямо из самой игры, но сыгранная в обратном порядке. Музыка становилась все громче, нарастая так, как будто вы должны были ожидать, что что-то выскочит на вас, но ничего не происходило, и постоянная петля начала изнашивать мое умственное состояние. Время от времени я слышал слабый смех счастливого продавца масок на заднем плане, достаточно тихий, чтобы я не был уверен, что я просто слышу вещи, но достаточно громкий, чтобы держать меня решительным, чтобы найти его. Я заглянул во все четыре зоны часового города, но ничего не нашел.... Никто. Текстуры отсутствовали, западные часы города заставили меня ходить по воздуху, вся область чувствовала себя... сломанный. Безнадежно сломлен. Когда обратная песня исцеления повторилась, должно быть, в 50-й раз, я просто помню, как стоял посреди Южного часового города, понимая, что никогда раньше не чувствовал себя таким одиноким в видеоигре. Когда я шел через призрачный город, я не знаю, было ли это сочетание неуместных текстур и атмосферы и навязчивой мелодии некогда мирной и успокаивающей песни, которая была вырезана и искажена, но я буквально был на грани слез, и я понятия не имел, почему. Я почти никогда не плачу, что-то захватило меня здесь и это мощное чувство депрессии, которое было одновременно чужим и калечащим. Я попытался покинуть часовой город, но каждый раз, когда я пытался отключиться, экран исчезал до Черного, и я просто перемещался в другую часть часового города. Я пытался играть на моей окарине, я хотел убежать, и я не хотел быть здесь, но каждый раз, когда я играл песню времени или песню парения, она только говорила: "ваши ноты эхом далеко, но ничего не происходит". К этому моменту было очевидно, что игра не хотела, чтобы я уходил, но я понятия не имел, почему она держала меня здесь. Я не хотел заходить внутрь зданий, я чувствовал, что буду слишком уязвим там для того, чего бы я ни боялся. Не знаю почему, но мне пришла в голову мысль, что если я утону в бассейне прачечной, то смогу размножиться где-нибудь еще и покинуть это место. Как только я вошел в зону и побежал к бассейну,это произошло. Линк схватился за голову, и на экране мелькнула короткая вспышка счастливого продавца масок, улыбающегося мне - не Линку - с криком ребенка-черепа, играющим на заднем плане, и когда экран вернулся, я смотрел на статую Линка, играя песню Elegy of Empty. Я закричала, когда существо просто уставилось на меня с этим навязчивым выражением лица. Я развернулся и побежал обратно в Южный часовой город, и к моему ужасу гребаная статуя следовала за мной единственным способом, который я могу сравнить, это похоже на плачущих ангелов из Doctor Who. Время от времени, через случайные промежутки времени, оживление возникало от того, что статуя появлялась позади меня. Это было похоже на то, что существо преследовало меня, или - я даже не хочу этого говорить - преследовало меня. К этому моменту я уже был на грани истерики, но даже мысль о выключении пульта не приходила мне в голову, не знаю почему, я был так поглощен ею - ужас казался таким реальным. Я попытался встряхнуть статую, но она буквально появлялась у меня за спиной каждый раз. Линк начал делать странные анимации, которые я никогда раньше не видел, он размахивал руками или спазмовал случайным образом, и экран разрезался на счастливого продавца масок, улыбающегося снова на короткое мгновение, прежде чем я снова оказался лицом к лицу с этой гребаной статуей. В конце концов я наткнулся на Додзе Мастеров Меча и побежал назад, я не знаю, почему, но в своей панике я просто хотел убедиться, что я здесь не один. К моему ужасу, я никого не нашел, но когда повернулся, чтобы уйти, статуя загнала меня в угол в задней комнате. Я попытался напасть на статую с мечом, но безрезультатно. Сбитая с толку и забившаяся в угол, я просто смотрела на статую, ожидая, что она убьет меня. Внезапно на экране снова появился счастливый продавец масок, и Линк повернулся лицом к моему экрану, стоя прямо, отражая статую, глядя на меня вместе со своей копией. Буквально уставился на меня. То, что осталось от 4-й стены, было полностью разрушено, когда я в ужасе выбежал из додзе. Внезапно игра свернула меня в подземный туннель, и обратная песня исцеления снова встала в очередь, когда мне дали короткий момент отдыха, прежде чем статуя снова начала появляться позади меня... на этот раз агрессивно - я успел сделать всего несколько шагов, прежде чем он снова окликнул меня сзади. Я поспешно выбрался из туннеля и оказался в Южном часовом городке. Когда я бежал бесцельно-в явной панике-внезапно красный мертвец закричал, и экран поблек до черноты, как "рассвет нового дня" и "|||||||||" появился снова. Экран исчез, и я снова стояла на вершине Часовой башни с ребенком-черепом, нависшим надо мной, молча. Я поднял глаза, и Луна вернулась, маяча всего в нескольких метрах над моей головой, но ребенок-череп просто неотрывно смотрел на меня с этой гребаной маской. Играла новая песня-тема храма каменной башни звучала в обратном порядке. В какой - то отчаянной попытке я зарядил свой лук и выстрелил в череп ребенка-и это действительно ударило его, и он сыграл анимацию его шатания назад. Я выстрелил снова, и на третьей стрелке появилось текстовое поле со словами "это не принесет вам никакой пользы. Хи-хи.- и я был поднят с земли, левитировал вверх на спине, а затем Линк закричал, когда он взорвался в огне, мгновенно убив его. Я подпрыгнул, когда это произошло - я никогда не видел, чтобы этот ход использовался кем-либо в игре, и у самого черепа малыша не было никаких движений. Когда заиграл экран смерти, мое безжизненное тело все еще горело, ребенок-череп засмеялся, и экран потемнел, только чтобы я снова появился в том же самом месте. Я решил атаковать его, но случилось то же самое, тело Линка было поднято с земли какой-то неизвестной силой, и он немедленно вспыхнул снова, убивая его. На этот раз во время экрана смерти можно было услышать слабые звуки обратной песни исцеления. На моей третьей (и последней) попытке я заметил, что на этот раз не было никакой музыки, что все, что было-это жуткая тишина. Я вспомнил, что в первой встрече с черепным ребенком вы должны были использовать Окарину, чтобы либо путешествовать назад во времени, либо вызвать гигантов. Я попытался сыграть песню времени, но прежде, чем я смог ударить по последней ноте, тело Линка снова ужасающе взорвалось пламенем, и он умер. Когда смертельный экран приблизился к своему концу, он начал пыхтеть, как будто картридж пытался обработать много чего-то.... когда экран пришел в себя, это была та же самая сцена, что и в первые три раза, за исключением того, что на этот раз Линк лежал на земле мертвый в положении, которое я никогда не видел в игре раньше, его голова была наклонена к камере, а череп ребенка плавал над ним. Я не мог пошевелиться, не мог нажать ни одной кнопки, все, что я мог сделать, это просто смотреть на мертвое тело Линка. После примерно тридцати секунд этого, игра просто исчезает с сообщением "вы встретились с ужасной судьбой, не так ли?- прежде чем вышвырнуть тебя на главный экран. Вернувшись к экрану заголовка и начав снова, я заметил, что мой файл сохранения больше не был там. Вместо "Ссылка", он был заменен на"ВАША ОЧЕРЕДЬ". "Ваш ход" имел 3 сердца, 0 масок и никаких предметов. Я выбрал "твою очередь", и сразу же, когда я это сделал, я вернулся к сцене с часами на крыше башни, где мой Линк мертв, а над ним парит ребенок-череп, а смех ребенка-черепа повторяется снова и снова. Я быстро нажал кнопку сброса, и когда игра загрузилась снова, был добавлен еще один файл сохранения, ниже "ваша очередь", озаглавленный "BEN". Файл сохранения"BEN" находится прямо там, где он был до того, как я удалил его, в каменном башенном храме с Луной, почти разбитой. Я выключил игру в этот момент, я не суеверен, но это слишком пиздец даже для меня. Я не играл его сегодня вообще, черт возьми, я даже не спал прошлой ночью, я продолжал слышать обратную песню исцеляющей музыки в моей голове и просто вспоминая чувство страха, которое я чувствовал, исследуя Clock Town. Сегодня я вернулся к дому старика, чтобы задать ему несколько вопросов с моим приятелем (я ни за что не поеду туда один), только чтобы узнать, что на переднем дворе есть объявление о продаже, и когда я позвонил в дверь, никого не было дома. Так что теперь я снова здесь записываю свои мысли и записываю то, что произошло, извините, если в некоторых из них есть грамматические ошибки и все такое, я не сплю здесь. Я в ужасе от этой игры, даже больше, чем сейчас, когда я пережил ее во второй раз, записывая все это, но я чувствую, что есть еще больше, чем кажется на первый взгляд, и что-то зовет меня исследовать это дальше. Я думаю, что " Бен " - это что-то в этом уравнении, но я не знаю, что, и если бы я мог добраться до старика, то я смог бы найти некоторые ответы. Мне нужен еще один день или около того, чтобы восстановить силы, прежде чем снова взяться за эту игру, она уже сказалась на моем здравомыслии, но в следующий раз, когда я это сделаю, я буду записывать свои кадры полностью. Идея записать альбом пришла ко мне только ближе к концу, так что вы видите последние несколько минут того, что я видел (включая Skull Kid и Elegy statue), но это на youtube здесь. Я собираюсь остаться в этой теме еще немного, прежде чем засну, чтобы ответить на любые вопросы, которые вы, ребята, могли бы иметь или, надеюсь, слушать ваши идеи или теории, чтобы помочь мне пролить некоторый свет на это или, возможно, то, что я должен попытаться сделать, я думаю, что буду играть файл Бена завтра, чтобы увидеть, что происходит, возможно, я должен был сделать это все время. Я не верю в паранормальное дерьмо, но это немного пиздец, но, возможно, этот парень Бен просто очень хороший хакер/программист, я не хочу думать об альтернативах, если он не является таковым. Это конец копирования / вставки, я надеюсь, что, возможно, это какой-то запущенный кляп, который был у разработчиков, и что другие люди получили “кляп” или “взломанные” копии игры, подобные этому. Это просто очень пугает меня. Видео thumb|right|335 px